Taking you in
by The Broski Booter
Summary: *crap title lol* On his way home from work. Dolph thought the start to his holidays would be the best, but he didn't expect to meet a neko...and slowly fall in love with him...


Dolph sighed as he walked the streets of his small hometown. He just finished a long day of work and he couldn't wait to start his winter break. He was lucky that this year he gets 5 weeks off this year. His train of thoughts were interrupted when he hear cries coming from and alleyway. He raised an eyebrow and decided to investigate and what he saw caused his blood to boil. He saw a drunk man beat and kick a smaller,younger man. Luckily Dolph worked out in the mornings so tackling this guy was no problem. He quickly picked the smaller man up and rushed back to his house. He gently placed him onto his sofa and quickly got a glass of water. Dolph placed the glass on the small table beside the sofa and kneeled next to the man and his eyes widened. He was a neko! Neko's weren't rare, you can find them almost everywhere but even tho there were laws again abuse to neko's people still beat them and leave then in the street to die. Now Dolph was not like those guys. If he had a neko...well he's got a neko now, he would treat him like a human being.

His train of thought was interrupted when the neko looked at him then cowered away. He looked at the neko and smile a bit.

"Hey there's no need to be afraid."

The neko still looked at him as if HE attacked him. Dolph gently held out his hand to pet the neko but he cowered away and started to curl up into a ball. Dolph sighed and ran a hand through his bleach blonde hair. He looked at the neko and saw him start to slowly un-curl.

"Hey now...I'm not going to hurt you" He saw the neko relax a bit, but was still on edge.

"My name's Dolph...Dolph Ziggler...what's yours?"

"...Z...Zack...R...Ryder..."

Dolph smiled at the neko and slowly sat next to him, making sure to keep a good amount of space between them so the neko doesn't get scared again and cower away. He saw the neko study his home so he took the oppertunity to study the neko himself.

Zack had purple cat ears and tail. His hair was a light shade of brown and somewhat spiked. He was wearing a now torn black t-shirt with what seemed to be a Pikachu on it. Guess he likes pokemon thought Dolph. He also saw the neko had cuts on his left arm and that they were bleeding and that he also had a large scar on his right arm.

Zack saw Dolph looking at him but Dolph didn't notice until he heard him whimper and slowly curl up.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I...i...if you want to have sex with me just do it already!"

Dolph's eyes nearly poped out of their sokets when the neko screamed that at him. Is that what his old owners made him do? He know's he shouldn't but something in him made him do it...He hugged the neko. At first Zack tried to get out of Dolph's grip but he soon stopped trying to get out of his grip and relaxed into the hug.

"Look I don't know what happened to you with your previous owners as I just met you but listen to me...You're in my house...I don't want to have sex with you...I'm never going to force you to have sex with me...I want to help you recover from everything in your past..."

That was all it took. The next thing Dolph knew was that the neko gripped onto him in a death hug, burried his head into his chest and started to cry. DOlph rubbed his back,rocked him and whispered sweet words into his ear to help him calm down. It seemed to work as the next this Dolph knew was that Zack was now looking at him with red, tear staned eyes and his cat ears folded down.

"I don't know what your old owners did to you...but I promise I will help you recover from it"

Zack had a small but noticable smile as Dolph said that. He wiped his eyes and his ears slowly perked up.

"How about I show you where you will be sleeping...it's getting late anyway"

The neko nodded and followed Dolph upstairs. As he did he couldn't help but notice a picture that somehow stood out from the rest. It was a picture of Dolph with someone else. She was smaller than Dolph and had black hair. He had his arms round her shoulder and his lips near her cheek and for some reason Zack couldn't help but feel a pang of jelousy run through his body.

"That was my ex"

The sudden voice of Dolph shocked the neko and caused him to accadently knock the picture and smack it.

"Waah I...i...i'm sorry!"

Dolph sighed and put a comforting hand on the nekos shoulder.

"It's okay...I was meaning to get rid of that pic anyway" He said shrugging.

"Why?"

"The girl in that pic is my ex. Her name was Vickie. We broke up when I found out she was cheating on me with my best friend..."

Zack's eyes sofened and his ears folded.

"I...i...i'm sorry to hear that..."

"It was 3 years ago anyway"Dolph siad like it was nothing but a scratch"okay you're room will be the guest one" He said holding Zack's hand and dragging him into it.

"My room is just across from it and the bathroom is just next to my room."

Zack nodded and watched Dolph leave the room closing the door behind him but then comming back in.  
>"Oh yeah there should be pyjamas in the closet drawer okay" and with that he left again. Zack went to the closet and got out a pair of fish pjs and put them on. They were a bit too big but other than that he liked them. He layed in the bed and closed his eyes,thanking god that Dolph found him when he did. If he didn't...well...he didn't want to think about what could of happened...<p>

**A/N: HA HA GOT THIS DONE! sorry my fics are taking a while to get up guys I've started a new block in college and well it's hell right now but I'll get used to it. Also I'm working on Baby Broski dun worrie okay. Hopefuly I'll have it up either this month or next month but right now I want a holiday fic up for valentines day but I need a slash couple...any ideas lol.**


End file.
